A conventional bicycle brake pad assembly 10 is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a frame which includes a shank 111 and the brake pad 11 is connected to a first end of the shank 111 and a second end of the shank 111 extends through two pairs of positioning members 13 and holding members 14 and a washer 15 and is connected with a nut 16. The whole brake pad assembly 10 is connected to a brake arm 20 which is clamped between the two pairs of the positioning members 13 and the holding members 14. In order to allow the different brands of brake pad assemblies 10 to be connected to the brake arm 20, the center hole 21 of the brake arm 20 is made to be larger than the shank 111. Nevertheless, as shown in FIG. 2, when threading the nut 16, because the two positioning members 13 contact the brake arm 20 by a plane surface which cannot effectively positioning the brake arm 20. Furthermore, the shank 111 could tilt within the center hole 21 so that the assembler has to pull the brake pad 11 by hand after the nut 16 is connected to the second end of the shank 111.
The present invention intends to provide a brake pad assembly that includes two positioning members which are securely engaged with the center hole of the brake arm.